Unexpected Surprise
by luverofjamesandlily
Summary: Katie hasn't been feeling the best, and she gets a huge surprise when she finds out why. Her husband Oliver is by her side no matter what, and we'll see if that's how they can get through this unexpected, but welcome surprise. This is a sequel to my other story Katie Bell Vs. Everyone, but it can be read alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Kind of a sequel to ****Katie Bell vs. Everyone****, but can be read alone. All you have to know is that Katie and Oliver have been dating since her fifth year, his sixth (I know that doesn't agree with the book, but work with me please). There is also a character named Lila, who is friends with Katie, Angelina, and Alicia, and is dating Lee. Enjoy!**

I was aware that Alicia was talking, and that I should have been listening, it was something about her latest article, but I couldn't concentrate. My head was pounding, and I could barely muster the strength to voice my question.

"Alicia, do you have that headache potion you said worked wonders?" I finally asked, breaking into her speech.

She blinked at me before nodding. "Yeah. Do you have another one? That's your sixth this week. And it's Friday!" she said, before digging in her desk drawer.

"I know. What I don't know is what's wrong," I said, letting my head drop into my hands, hoping that would alleviate some of the pain. It didn't help any.

"Here you go," Alicia said, nudging the bottle against my hand.

"Thanks," I replied gratefully.

"No problem. Maybe you should ask Angie to take a look at you," she suggested. "I mean, why bother having a healer for a best friend if we can't use her?" she asked playfully.

"I'm probably just stressing over my next interview. I haven't even written any questions, and it's Monday!" I said, and then swallowed the potion down.

"It's just Harry. You could have a regular conversation with him and put that in the paper," she scoffed. "Seriously, I think Angie should check you out tonight when we see her."

"If it comes up, maybe," I answered. "So, are you enjoying marriage so far?" I asked, trying to direct her attention off of me. Bringing up George and how she just got back from their honeymoon was a sure way to do so.

Her eyes lit up and she started talking about how she loved it. I smiled at her. Oliver and I had been married last year, and Lila and Lee had a date set for a couple months from now. Angelina wasn't seeing anyone, after what happened with Fred. I couldn't exactly blame her, but it had been about five years since the battle. I didn't want to push her into anything, but that didn't stop Alicia from leaving numbers of her male friends in Angie's apartment. I don't believe Angelina did anything with them other than throw them away, but at least Alicia was trying.

I sighed with relief when the clock hit five and we could leave. We were having a little get-together at Oliver and I's house tonight. Alicia was going to come home with me, as opposed to going home and then coming over.

"What is for dinner?" she asked after we flood home.

"Oliver is going to pick up a few pizzas when he comes home from practice," I replied.

"That sounds delicious," Alicia said excitedly. I must have given her a strange look, because she added, "I've been trying to eat salads more and I'm so tired of them." I laughed. Alicia could never stick to one thing very long, besides writing. I hung my coat up, and then decided to change into a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. No one cares what I wear, and I really wasn't feeling well. I had been planning on cleaning a bit more before people came over, but dismissed the idea. The apartment really wasn't that bad, and the way my stomach was acting convinced me to just sit on the couch with Alicia.

We talked for about half an hour when Lee and Lila arrived, with George. Alicia was still very much in the newlywed phase, and jumped up to hug and kiss him immediately. It was an extremely sweet moment, and then she pulled him to the couch and cuddled into his side. Lila and Lee joined us and we waited for Oliver and Angelina. Angelina arrived first, looking a bit worn but smiling. Another round of hugs went around, as if we hadn't seen each other in years rather than the actual week it had been. Oliver came in moments after Angelina, carrying the pizza boxes. Lee and George got up to "help" him with the boxes, and were about to start eating until they caught their significant others' looks.

"Would you like the first piece?" George asked sheepishly, holding the box out as a peace offering to Alicia. She rolled her eyes and went to grab plates, something I had forgotten.

"Hello, love," Oliver said, and kissed me.

"Hi," I replied and smiled at him. "How was practice?"

"Not bad. The new seeker is better than I imagined, so hopefully that means a good season," he said. He looked ready to rant about the team until he studied me closer and asked, "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," I said, trying to brush away his concern. A couple of measly headaches weren't going to kill me, and I wasn't going to worry him about them.

"No, she isn't," Alicia said casually, interjecting herself into our conversation. I glared at her. Oliver worried like crazy if I was even the slightest bit ill.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, his expression going completely serious. I sighed.

"I'm fine. I've just gotten a few headaches lately," I admitted and looked down at my clasped hands. His own hand came up and nudged my chin up to meet his eyes.

"Are you sure that's all?" he questioned. I nodded, but then had to stop because I could feel the headache creeping back. Oliver must've noticed my wince, because he was holding a hand to my forehead, trying to measure my temperature. I attempted to bat it away, but he didn't allow his hand to move.

"I don't have a fever," I informed him. "It's just a headache."

"Angelina?" Alicia called.

"Yeah?" Angelina answered through a mouth of pizza.

"After we eat, could you check Katie out? She's gotten quite a few this past week," Alicia requested. Angelina nodded her agreement. Oliver hardly looked appeased, but he didn't say anything else. He guided me to the table with the pizza and I shot him an annoyed glance.

"Just because I have a headache doesn't mean I can't find the table," I said, but without the usual tone I had when I was frustrated. It hurt to even muster up the normal tone, let alone an annoyed one.

"I know, but I feel bad I can't do anything. Try to forgive me," Oliver said, grinning. I frowned; it really wasn't fair when he smiled like that. I couldn't be held accountable for my actions when he did that. Ignoring the blush threatening my cheeks, I turned and opened the pizza box. Instantly, I shut it again and covered my hand with my mouth, trying not to gag.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, right at my side. I shook my head, not knowing the answer. Angelina had gotten up and was by me. Her face held a puzzled expression.

"Katie, let's go to your room. I want to do the checkup now," she said gently, and started maneuvering me to the bedroom.

"Wait, I want to come," Oliver insisted.

"Oliver, it's just a little checkup. Eat your food, and we'll be back. Don't worry," Angelina said, using her healer voice and gave him a gentle, but firm look. He looked like he was going to protest further, but I shook my head.

"It'll just be a minute," I soothed. He nodded grudgingly.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" I asked as soon as the door was closed behind us.

"I have a suspicion, but just let me run a few things," she said. I agreed and sat quietly as she performed spells on me. After a few minutes had passed, she paused in her actions and looked, not exactly surprised, but excited.

"Katie, I have some big news for you," Angie said softly, eyeing my expression.

"Am I dying?" I asked automatically. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course not. You ready?" I nodded and she took a deep breath before saying, "You're pregnant." I gaped at her.

"No, I'm not," I replied right away, dismissing the notion.

"Yes you are," she responded. My mind was reeling. I didn't know how that could happen; we hadn't been trying for children. Oliver and I agreed that we both wanted them, but not at the moment. We were both in a good place at work, and wanted to stay like that for a while. I suppose we could have been lax a time, and that this would be the product of that.

"Oh my god," I breathed.

"Katie, look at me," Angelina ordered firmly. I obeyed. "You are going to be fine. You love Oliver and you're his world. This is only good." Only good, my mind echoed. Of course it's only good, I scoffed to myself. Oliver and I were going to have a baby!

"I'm going to have a baby!"I said excitedly to her. "Angie, I'm going to be a mom." She smiled.

"I know. And you're going to be a wonderful one. Do you want me to go get Oliver?" she asked. I nodded absently mindedly, already trying to figure everything out. We were going to need to move, our cozy apartment was fine for the two of us, but there was no room for a baby. And we were going to need to buy everything, a crib, and a high chair, and-

"Katie, what's wrong? Angie wouldn't tell me anything," Oliver said anxiously, disrupting my thoughts and making me jump, not having heard him come in.

"Nothing's wrong," I stated slowly.

"Then what is it?"

"Promise you won't freak out?" I requested hesitantly. He nodded vigorously. "I'm pregnant." He stands there for a second before it sinks in. A broad grin spreads across his face and he's pulling me into his arms.

"Are you serious?" he asked in my ear.

"Yes, we're going to have a baby!" I responded, hugging him tight. We just hugged for a little bit, letting the full idea sink in.

"Well, we're going to need to make an appointment with a healer right away, maybe Angelina can recommend someone," he said after he released me from his grasp. He didn't go too far, instead, he pulled both of us onto the bed and put an arm around my back to bring me closer. I nodded in agreement, and burrowed further into his side. His hand was drawing patterns into my arm distractedly as he continued to think about it.

"Should we go tell everyone?" I asked quietly, not really wanting the moment to end. He paused before answering.

"We probably should. We're going to tell them anyways, so why not now?" We got up and walked out of the bedroom holding hands. I wasn't nervous because I knew our friends would support us with anything.

"Hey, guys? Can you be quiet for a minute? We have something to tell you," I requested. The chatter died down and everyone turned to look at Oliver and I. I cleared my throat and looked at Oliver. He smiled reassuringly and I said, "I'm pregnant." Besides Angelina, everyone else looked completely shocked. Lila and Alicia jumped up and pulled me to the couch to question me.

"I didn't even know you and Oliver were trying!" Alicia exclaimed.

"We weren't exactly…" I said hesitantly.

"How far along are you?" Lila asked in her soft voice.

"I don't know yet. I only found out five minutes ago. I need to make an appointment with a healer."

"This is so exciting! I'm going to be an aunt!" Alicia squealed. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

We talked about that, along with other things for a while longer, before people started leaving. After the apartment was silent again, I turned to Oliver and just hugged him. Now the shock had worn off a little bit, and I was starting to worry.

He saw my expression and said, "Don't start worrying. We'll figure everything out after we go see the healer. Just think, we both have good jobs, so we're good on money. There isn't anything to stress about." I took a deep breath and nodded.

"We're going to be parents!" I said before hugging him tightly again.

**There it is! Please review, because I already have the next chapter written, so the more you review, the faster I post the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you I already had it written! Enjoy!**

"Katie, it's time to get up," Oliver said. I groaned and tried to turn over, but he caught my arm. "We have to get ready for the appointment." That woke me up. I swung my feet out of bed and was walking to the bathroom before Oliver added, "No good morning to me?" I stopped and glanced back, a teasing smile on my lips.

"Hmm… I suppose so," I drawled, walking back over to him. I kissed him lightly and then paused. "How long have you been awake?" He was already showered and dressed.

"About half an hour, why?" he answered. I just shook my head. Our appointment was for eight, and it was seven now. My old Quidditch coach was still in there, waking up early automatically. I resumed my path to the bathroom. After my shower, as I was getting dressed, I paused and looked at my stomach. You couldn't see any changes at all, it was still flat and toned from the workouts I occasionally joined Oliver in, along with a Quidditch game once in a while with whoever we could get together. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and pulled my shirt over my head. Of course I wasn't showing, I couldn't be that far along.

After a quick breakfast, we were leaving for the healer's building that Angelina had recommended to us last night. We had called and she had managed to squeeze us in this morning. The building was small, and the directory in front said that there was Healer Adeline Collins, along with two other people sharing the building. We walked in and found her part of the building. When you walked in the door, there was a small sitting area with a counter with a pot of tea on it, and the room had a door that probably led to her office space. A woman came out of the door and saw us standing there. She looked about thirty-five, with sleek brown hair and bright green eyes.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Wood," she greeted, smiling warmly. "You can call me Ms. Collins or Adeline, whichever you are most comfortable with." We walked forward and shook her hand.

"Thank you so much for taking us last minute," I said, after the introductions were done.

"Not a problem. Angelina is a good friend of mine, and I wouldn't dream of turning away one of her dearest friends. Now why don't we go back and take a look at you. Mr. Wood, you may join us or stay here."

"I'll come," he replied. She nodded briskly and walked into the back, with Oliver and I close behind. The little room looked a bit like a muggle room; there was a desk with papers on it, along with the table the patient can lay down on, and a chair. Oliver took the chair, and I sat down on the table, while Ms. Collins took a seat at her desk. She turned to face me.

"So, all you know is that you are pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes, Angelina told me last night. I hadn't been feeling well, so she ran a few spells to figure out what was wrong."

"Then we need to figure out how far along you are, so I can advise you appropriately," she stated. I nodded. Ms. Collins stood and started murmuring spells on me. I sat still and waited for her to be done. "You are four weeks along," she stated after a couple of minutes. She ran a few more things and then said, "All your hormone levels are good, and everything seems to be going well. I'm going to give you some potions to take. I need to you drink one once a week when you wake up; it will keep your nutrient levels high enough for the baby."

"Okay. What should I start doing differently?"

"Just eat healthy and get some exercise. Don't go and lift weights, or anything, but walking and other activities are good for the baby."

"Okay. Thank you so much," I said.

"Of course. I gave you enough of the potions to last until your next visit, which should be in about a month. You can call me if you have any questions," she said.

We scheduled our second appointment, thanked Ms. Collins again, and left. Oliver had taken the day off of practice for the appointment and now we didn't have anything to do.

"What should we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know. We could go tell our families about the baby," Oliver suggested. I was torn, I wanted my family to know, but I had the whole day with Oliver. Common sense won, and we decided to go tell my family first, then Oliver's. We apparated just outside of my parent's house and knocked on the door. Within seconds my mom opened it and was welcoming us inside.

"I didn't know you were stopping by today," she said excitedly. "I was just about to run errands, but let's sit down and we can catch up. I'll get your father." Oliver and I sat on the couch and waited for my dad to join us.

"Katie!" my dad said when he saw me. "It's been a while."

"I was here a few weeks ago, Dad," I responded, smiling.

"I know, but I miss seeing you," he admitted.

"I know. But with this news we have to tell you, you'll probably be seeing us a lot more," I said, getting right down to business.

"What news?" my mom asked, intrigued.

I held onto Oliver's hand. "I'm pregnant." The both looked at me with shocked expressions before my mom leaped up and hugged me tightly.

"I am so excited! I'm going to be a grandmother!" she exclaimed.

"Helen, let the girl breathe!" my dad joked. My mom released me and let my dad hug me. After the hugging was done, we sat down and answered their questions.

"How far along are you?"

"We just saw a healer today, and I'm about four weeks along."

"Are you going to stay in that apartment? It's barely big enough for the two of you," my dad said.

"We haven't really talked about that yet," Oliver answered. After eating an early lunch, we convinced them that we did have to leave, to go tell Oliver's family. They finally let us, but only after we promised to come back and stay longer.

"Ready to tell your side?" I asked after we left my parents and had apparated outside his parent's sprawling land.

"I think so. Just remember that my mother will try to never let you leave once we tell her. Remember what happened when Christopher and Melanie told them they were having a baby?" Oliver asked, grimacing. I did remember that, Oliver's brother was three years older and now had a little son named Luke.

"It'll be okay. Maybe your mom got out all her grandmother-ness on Luke?" I asked hopefully. Oliver chuckled.

"Not a chance," he promised, grinning. We arrived at the door, and Oliver knocked. Mrs. Wood, or Charlotte as she insisted I call her, answered the door.

"What a lovely surprise! Christopher, Melanie, and Luke are here too!" she said, as we walked in the door.

After the hellos were out of the way, and I was holding the adorable year-old on my lap, Oliver got everyone's attention. "We have some news to tell you guys." He looked at me, and I nodded, letting him know he could tell them. "Katie's pregnant." There was an explosion of sound, Mrs. Wood was teary-eyed and hugging me, then Melanie rescued Luke from between Mrs. Wood and I. Melanie gave me a hug and said how excited she was for us. I always had liked her; she balanced Christopher's loud, rambunctious side, and always was helping other people out.

"We have some pregnancy books that really helped me out, you can have them if you want," she offered as she balanced Luke on her hip.

"That would be wonderful. Thanks, Melanie," I said gratefully. She smiled in response, and then moved out of the way so Mr. Wood could congratulate me.

Then it was Christopher's turn. He hugged me and said, "I always knew you were the one for my brother. Look, he has a career and a wife and almost a baby!"

"I had a career before I married Katie," Oliver reminded him.

"But you were dating her before you get on the team," Christopher retorted as he smiled. Oliver frowned but didn't say anything else. He moved to stand by me and drew an arm over my shoulder.

"We should probably get going," Oliver said, looking at me. I agreed.

"But don't you want some lunch?" Mrs. Wood asked.

"We ate at Katie's parents," Oliver admitted bashfully, knowing his mother hated when she couldn't feed him.

"Well then," Mrs. Wood huffed teasingly.

"You know we love your cooking," I tried to placate her. She smiled at me.

"I know, dear. Don't worry about me. Just go home and celebrate by yourselves," she suggested with a smile. We did the round of goodbyes and were on our way.

Once we were outside, I turned to Oliver and said, "That wasn't as bad as I thought it could have been."

"I agree. Mum was mellow today. Maybe Luke did get all the fussing."

"I don't care. She will still love our baby to pieces," I stated quite seriously. "As will my mum. I wonder how she will react when the baby is here, it being her first grandbaby and all."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Oliver said. I nodded. We apparated home, and sat on the couch talking about all the changes we would need to do.

"We are going to need to move," I said.

"I know. I guess we should start looking into houses."

"That's going to be strange. Good, but strange. I love our apartment," I admitted, looking around the place as I spoke.

"Me too, but there's no way we can fit a baby in here," Oliver reminded, always the voice of reason, except when it came to Quidditch.

"We can do that tomorrow. I'm really tired right now. Mind if I take a nap?" I asked. He assured me that he didn't, so I slept cuddled into his side while he read a Quidditch book.

**There you go! Please leave a review, I would like to get five for this chapter, so leave one please! I have the next chapter written, so when I get enough reviews, I'll post. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I would just like to say that I've never been pregnant. I'm basing all of the pregnancy stuff in here on what I've learned in my child development class, and what I've read off of the internet, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. So basically, I'm treating Katie's pregnancy like a muggle one, like how often she'll see the healer, because I have no idea how the magical world treats their pregnant women. Also, whatever I say about Oliver's Quidditch is what I make up. I read that the Hogwarts Quidditch season is from October to May, but I can't find out what the professional season is, so I'm borrowing. I'm going to try and make is seem realistic, but again, suggestions are welcome. Enjoy.**

It was a week after we had found out that I'm pregnant. Life was basically the same so far, no one knew expect for our families and the group. My interview with Harry had gone really well, which I had been expecting. Harry was a really good interview subject, if you knew how to calm him down and ask good questions. I had started off with Quidditch, which put him right at ease. Oliver was looking into houses for us. We didn't really have a price range, because the salary of a Quidditch player was nothing to sneeze at, and my job wasn't bad either. We did both agree that we didn't want a huge mansion type house. Both of us had grown up in cozy, loving homes, and wanted to have that for the baby.

At the moment, Oliver was at practice, and usually Saturdays were only half day practice, but they had a game Monday, so they were practicing overtime. I wasn't expecting anybody, so when someone knocked at the door, I was surprised. I opened it to find Melanie, with a bag in hand.

"Hi, Katie. I hate to just drop in like this, but I had some errands to do in this area and decided to drop off the books I mentioned. How are you feeling?" she explained.

"Oh, thank you. And pretty good. I'm just tired a lot, but the headaches I was getting have stopped," I answered. "Why don't we sit?"

"Not a problem at all. So, are you guys going to stay here with the baby, or move?" she asked as we moved to the couch.

"We are looking for a house. But nothing that we've found I really like so far," I said.

"Well, it's only been a little while. I'm sure you'll find something before the baby comes," Melanie replied optimistically.

"Yeah, we will," I said. "Is Luke with Christopher?"

"He is. I got put in charge of errands, while he got baby-duty," she answered with a laugh. We chatted for a little while longer, before Melanie regretfully said she had better go and finish her errands.

"I'm really glad you stopped. We've never really talked, and I'm glad we did," I said as we hugged goodbye.

"I had that same feeling. We should plan a day out for shopping for baby things, just the two of us," she suggested.

"I'd love that," I responded. With a smile and a wave, she left. Looking at the clock, I realized she had been here for almost an hour. It had been nice; we did rarely talk alone, and get a chance to connect. With that thought, I figured that I should get a head start on research for my next article, because Oliver and I were going to look at houses tomorrow. I spent the rest of the day reading books on the history of Beauxbatons, as it was their 700th anniversary of being open. I found all of the information fascinating, partly because I love history, but also because I had almost gone to Beauxbatons. My mother was a half French muggle, and had initially wanted to send me there. When I was younger, I had known enough French that I could've gotten by, but now it isn't great. My father put his foot down, because he went to Hogwarts and insisted I go there. I was extremely grateful I went to Hogwarts. Before I knew it, I heard Oliver at the door. Instead of getting up to let him in, I finished up the last sentence of my article and let him open the door himself.

"Hello, love," he greeted once he was in.

"Hi, Ollie," I replied as I got up and kissed him hello. "How was practice?"

"I think it went alright. The game should be an easy win, if everyone manages to keep their head."

"That's good. Guess what?"

"What?" he asked as he put his bag down and turned his attention back to me.

"I finished my article, so I have all day tomorrow to look at houses and do whatever we want," I informed him cheerfully.

"That's wonderful. You reminded me that I should call Dan and ask him how many houses we're seeing tomorrow," Oliver said thoughtfully. It may seem weird that we have a phone and a computer, but I was raised with a muggle mother, and she insisted on those things. It was mostly to stay in touch with her family and friends, but also to teach me about them. She wanted me to be a well-rounded child. And now it helps out when we have to talk to muggles, such as our realtor.

"Okay, you go do that and I'll start dinner." I didn't really want to make anything fancy, so I decided on sandwiches. I knew Oliver wouldn't mind, he would eat just about anything after practice. And he knew I still wasn't the best cook, even after over a year of marriage. We had just had our first anniversary on July 30th. That was about three months ago, as now it was October.

We ate the quick dinner and turned in early, I was simply constantly tired, and Oliver was worn out from practice. When Oliver had called Dan, he reminded Oliver that the first house showing was at eleven, and we were going to be seeing three houses total.

When I awoke, I was alone, but I could hear Oliver in the kitchen. Glancing at the time, I saw it was about nine.

"What are you doing?" I asked sleepily as I entered the kitchen. He turned around and kissed me good morning.

"Just thought I'd make breakfast," he answered.

"That's nice. Thank you, Ollie," I replied as I turned to look at the stove. He was making eggs, and I sniffed the air. It smelled really good, and it was sweet that he was making breakfast. "I'll get the milk."

He hummed in agreement and went back to his eggs. I grabbed the milk and then started making some toast. "Are you excited to see some houses?"

I paused and thought about that. "Yeah, I am. I thought I'd be a bit sad, but I'm just eager to see them."

"That's how I'm feeling too. I'm going to miss the apartment, but a house will be fun. We'll have a yard and not have to worry about neighbors," he responded. That was a big thing on our wish list we told Dan, it needed to be a little bit out from town, with not a lot of neighbors. We didn't want to have to worry about them seeing something. And if it had a big enough yard, Oliver wanted to put in a little Quidditch pitch. He claimed it would be for the baby to learn, but I know it's for him as well.

We sat down to eat when Oliver finished the eggs and I ate it quickly. They just tasted good for some reason. Oliver watched in amusement as I finished my plate in record time, which made me defensive.

"I am eating for two now," I explained to his glance.

"I didn't say anything," he protested, grinning widely.

"You didn't have to," I sniffed as I picked my plate up and put it in the sink. I'd take care of it later. Then I sat back down and waited for Oliver to finish eating. He wasn't too far behind me, because to be honest, he does eat more than me and usually faster. Today had been odd for me to finish eating first. By the time we had finished eating and cleaning everything up, it was nearly time to go. To keep Dan in the dark about the whole magic thing, we had told him that we didn't have a car, which was the truth. He decided that he would just pick us up and take us to the houses. It was easier than trying to explain why we just appeared at all of the houses.

I took a shower and got dressed, and then it was time to go down and meet Dan.

"Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Wood," Dan greeted when he pulled up.

"Call us Oliver and Katie," Oliver said as he shook his hand.

"Alright. Are you ready to see a few homes?" he asked. We both nodded as we got in the car. Oliver let me take the front, next to Dan, while he sat behind me. I stayed quiet, while Oliver and Dan chatted. I nodded to myself in approval as Dan directed his car to the outskirts of town, hopefully that would provide a house far from neighbors.

"This first house is three bedrooms, two baths," Dan started listing off the facts about the house. Oliver listened attentively while I stared at the house. It wasn't bad looking, a bit newer than I had imagined. I decided not to judge it until we saw the interior.

The house itself was nice, pretty and lot's of light, but the rooms were small. Oliver kept bumping his head on doorframes. When Dan left us for a moment to go check something, I murmured to Oliver, "I don't think this is it."

"Me neither. But don't worry, there's still two more after this one." We informed Dan that is wasn't for us when he returned and we left for the second house. The second one was nice and big, with four bedrooms, but there were neighbors on both sides of the house. I could tell Oliver liked it, but we both agreed that we couldn't live in a house so close to other people. It would be nice to not have to hide everything at home. The third one was much too small, only two bedrooms and a bath. Now that I was pregnant, I knew one child wasn't going to be all for us. While I hadn't discussed that with Oliver, I had a feeling he agreed, because we both didn't like that house.

"Not to worry, I will find some more homes for you to look at and let you know when you can see more houses," Dan assured us. After thanking him and such, he dropped us back at our apartment and we decided to go see Angelina. She had Sundays off, and usually spent them at home if we didn't have something planned as a group, or just the girls.

We got there and knocked on her door. She opened it a minute later.

"Hey, guys. I wasn't expecting you today," she said as we walked in.

"I know. We just finished looking at houses, and we wanted to talk to somebody," I said as I hugged her.

"Did you find one you liked?" Angelina asked excitedly.

"No, they all something that didn't fit us," Oliver said.

"That's okay. You still have a lot of time to find a house. Now, tell me about Adeline. Did you like her?" I filled her in on how much we did like her and how we had another appointment set for about three weeks.

"I thought that you would like her. She's a great person, and wonderful at what she does," Angelina replied. We talked for a while longer until Angelina looked at her watch and said, "I don't mean to be rude, but someone's coming over in about half an hour, and I need to get ready."

"Wait, get ready? Do you have a date?" I asked eagerly.

"It isn't a date… per se. I've seen him at work for a while now, and he's very insistent. I just agreed to get him to stop bugging me," Angelina tried to explain.

"Angelina Johnson, do not lie to me. If you really didn't like him, you would've told him so. You would not agree just to get rid of him. You like him! What's his name?" I said in a breath. I gave her a minute to process what I had said, I had spoken really fast.

"His name is Ethan Hart. He works on the first floor. And maybe I do like him, I don't know. Katie, is it wrong? I still miss Fred so much, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone," she said softly, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Sweetie, Fred would've wanted you to find someone who loves you. Being alone is making you unhappy, and he would've hated that. Do what feels right, and don't worry about anything else," I said gently as I pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks, Katie. You always know how to make me feel better," Angelina said, smiling softly.

"If I didn't, I'd be a pretty bad best friend, wouldn't I?" I teased, getting a laugh out of her. She agreed, and we said our goodbyes so she could get ready.

Seeing as our apartment wasn't terribly far from Angie's, we decided to walk home.

"I'm really glad she's doing this. It'll help her, even if it doesn't work out with this guy," I mused thoughtfully, partly to myself and partly to Oliver.

"I agree," Oliver said a bit uncomfortably. I glanced at him and laughed.

"You still aren't comfortable with crying women, are you?" I asked, smiling.

"I don't like it! And I never know what to say," he defended himself.

"Well, I hope I'm not the weeping pregnant type then, for your sake," I warned jokingly, but he paled anyway.

"I sure hope not, too," Oliver said, frowning. With that, we stayed quiet until we got to our apartment and had a quiet evening.

**Alright, next chapter is Oliver's Quidditch game, and whatever else happens! Please leave a review! I'm working really hard on writing each chapter before I post the previous one. So, let me know how I'm doing and drop a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys like it!**

"And Wood makes the save!" the announcer called. I cheered for him, even though he couldn't hear me from the private box I was in. I had tried to insist on sitting down by the ground, for a better view, but Oliver hadn't wanted me out in the cold. It was drizzling and just icky outside, but nothing I couldn't handle. We usually tried to get the whole group together for the games, but today only Lila and Alicia could come. Angie was working overtime and George and Lee were busy with the shop. I was now nearly eight weeks along, and we had the appointment in a few days to meet with Adeline again.

"Katie, are you and Oliver going to find out the sex of the baby when you can, or wait until you have it?" Lila asked as her attention strayed from the game. I smiled; Quidditch never really had been her thing.

"I personally don't want to know, but Oliver hasn't said anything," I replied, thinking about it.

"I don't know what I would do," she said back, frowning slightly as she thought about it.

"Why? Are you not telling us something?" I teased.

Her expression made me laugh. "What? No! We aren't even married yet, Katie!" her tone was embarrassed, yet she still managed to sound scolding.

"I was joking, calm down sweetie," I tried to placate her. It worked, because she smiled at me and we directed our attention back to the game.

Before we knew it, the game was over, and Oliver's team had won by a landslide. Apparently the new seeker wasn't too shabby. Alicia and Lila left, and I walked to the changing rooms to wait for Oliver to emerge. The security knew me by now, and they chatted with me while I waited.

"Is there anything new with you, Mrs. Wood?" Tom asked. I smiled to myself, but shook my head. Oliver and I had agreed to keep the baby quiet until I started showing, just so it could be a private thing for us as long as possible.

"What about you?" I inquired politely.

"Not too much. My daughter just moved out of the house, though. It's going to be strange without her there," he informed me.

"I bet," I said, my mind already wandering. What would it be like when this baby left the house? I shook my head abruptly when I heard Oliver's voice.

"Congratulations," I exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, love," he said before kissing me, only to break up at the sound of wolf whistles. "Real mature, guys," he scoffed, glaring at them.

"Hi, guys," I called. I knew the team fairly well. We occasionally had parties for the team and their families. There was Todd and Luke, the beaters; Carrie, Jared, and Zoe, the chasers, and a new person I didn't recognize. The whole team was attractive, I have to admit. Carrie and Zoe were beautiful, but in complete different ways. Carrie was blonde and blue-eyed and extremely pale, while Zoe had black hair and dark brown eyes, with nicely tanned skin. They guys were not bad looking either, Luke had brown curly hair and blue eyes, Todd had blond hair and green eyes, and Jared had light red hair and brown eyes. The new guy had longer brown hair and grey eyes.

"Oh, Kates, this is Alex, our new seeker," Oliver introduced us.

"Katie," I said and offered my hand to shake his.

"Pleasure," he responded. "How long have you two been together? Oliver talks about you all the time."

"We've been together seven years," I told him. "Married one year."

"That is a long time," Alex said, looking impressed.

"Just wait until you see them together for a while, it becomes sickeningly obvious that they've been together forever," Carrie chimed in, grimacing at us.

"Just because you can't hold onto a man for longer than a few weeks does not mean you can take it out on Oliver and Katie," Zoe interrupted, shooting a look at Carrie. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"They know I love them," was all she would say.

"Katie!" Luke exclaimed as he exited the changing room. "I've missed you so much." He pulled me into a giant bear hug. I made a sound of protest, and Oliver was breaking us apart.

"Be careful," he said, glaring at Luke.

"Calm down, sweetie. He didn't hurt me, I'm fine," I reassured him before turning back to Luke, my favorite player on the team. Besides Oliver, of course.

"I know, works been crazy lately. I promise I'll come to the next practice I can, okay?" I said, smiling. Luke nodded, but was still looking at Oliver warily. "Oh! Actually, do you guys have any plans?" I asked suddenly.

Everyone but Alex didn't. Oliver was looking at me, trying to figure out what I was doing. I sighed and pulled him aside.

"Now would be a good time to tell them," I said.

"Are you sure? We can wait a while longer before telling them," Oliver replied hesitantly.

"I think it needs to be done, so Luke understands why you look like you want to murder him," I said with a little laugh. "And you can tell Alex whenever, if you want." He nodded and when we reconvened, Alex was gone.

"He said sorry, but his plans couldn't wait," Luke explained.

"That's okay. Does everyone want to meet at The Tavern? We can eat and then we can share some news," I suggested. Everyone agreed and we apparated to the restaurant. It had a private back room that was usually open; we could get it to tell the team about the baby.

We got there, and Oliver spoke to someone about the back room, and it was free. We waited for everyone to be there. Once everyone was present, we ordered and they were all clamoring for the news. I looked at Oliver and he nodded.

"Oliver and I are going to have a baby," I announced, looking for their reactions. Carrie and Zoe were grinning broadly before getting up to hug me. Todd and Luke were congratulating Oliver and Jared looked mad.

"You okay Jared?" I asked after the hugging was done.

"Thanks a lot, guys," he groaned before handing over some money to Todd and Luke.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"The guys had a bet about when you'd get pregnant. Jared thought it'd be in the first year you were married, but Todd and Luke thought it would be in the second," Zoe explained. I rolled my eyes.

"If you were dumb enough to bet on that, you deserve to lose," I huffed, but smiled anyway. "Now where's my hug, Jared?" He complied and gave Oliver a pat on the back. Our food came, and I told them about how far along I am and such as we ate.

"I'm so excited! I'm going to be an aunt. We can teach the baby to fly!" Zoe was thinking out loud.

"Why don't we let the baby be born first," I suggested playfully.

"I know that! But this baby is going to know how to fly before they can walk," she pointed out. "With you two as the parents? Yeah, they baby is going to live on the pitch." I nodded, recognizing that she was right. We finished eating and just talked for a while after, until I started yawning. I managed to hide the first few, but then Oliver noticed and insisted that we leave.

"I promise I'll come to the next practice that I can," I promised the team. I used to stop by a lot more, but now my job was a lot busier.

"You should make cookies and bring them," Luke suggested. Everyone agreed, and I told them I'd think about it. I might not be able to cook, but I could bake. We said goodbye and headed home.

When we were at home, I glanced at our calendar and realized that our next appointment was the coming Saturday.

"That was a fast month," I mused.

"What was that, Kates?" Oliver asked.

"I just realized that our appointment is Saturday, and it came fast," I replied.

"Is it this Saturday?" Oliver said, surprised. I nodded. "Hmm, I need to tell the team I won't be there, then."

"Are they going to be mad?"

"No, I barely ever take time off. They understand," Oliver assured me.

"Alright. Let's go to bed," I said with a yawn.

…

"Kates, wake up. We need to get ready for the appointment," Oliver tried to wake me up.

"Hmm, but I'm tired," I whined as I sat up and stretched. Oliver chuckled.

"I know. At least this appointment is later than last time," he offered as a plus.

"That's true," I agreed before I stood up, kissed him, and went to get ready. This time, the appointment was for ten, not eight, which I was grateful for. I was hoping that today she could give me a due date; we had forgotten to ask the last time. We ate a quick breakfast and left. This time the door to the exam room was closed, so we took a seat in the sitting area. After a few minutes she walked out with another pregnant woman. She said her goodbyes and then ushered us into the room.

"First of all, I would like to tell you two the due date. It is June tenth," she announced before we said anything.

June tenth, a summer baby I thought happily. We continued with the checkup and she gave me some more of the vitamin potions.

"Everything looks good. If you don't have any questions, we can schedule the next appointment," she said.

"I don't think so, do you? I asked Oliver. He shook his head, so we set up the next appointment and left for home. There was a message in the voicemail machine from Dan, saying he had found more houses, if we were free that afternoon. Oliver called him back and told him that we were. Dan said he'd pick us up at noon, which left us just enough time to eat a quick lunch. We did so, and then met Dan downstairs.

"This first house I think you two will love," he said as we drove. "It has five bedrooms, three baths, and has a huge backyard." I thought it sounded great, but we needed to see it. It was the perfect distance from town, and there was nobody around. The house was beautiful from the outside. It looked a bit like a huge cottage, with pretty stone as the walls. I loved it even more on the inside, there were a lot of windows that let in light, and the rooms were big and pretty. Then we saw the backyard, it was definitely big enough for a Quidditch pitch, and towards the end of the land, there was a little creek and someone had already started a garden that I could take care of.

"This is it," I breathed to Oliver.

"I agree," he said before calling Dan over and telling him that this was it. There was talk of paperwork and such, but I let Oliver deal with it. I just loved looking at the house, our house. After a while, we got to return home and I called my parents to tell them about the house. We were going to wait until later to tell Oliver's parents, because they didn't have a phone. I spent the rest of the afternoon writing my next article and Oliver was reading something. It was a good way to spend the rest of the day.

**Hope you liked it, and you can let me know if you did, by leaving a review! Reviews make my whole day! Don't you wanna make my day? Thanks for reading.**


End file.
